


Великий план

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Athosians, M/M, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - Штефи<br/>История про то, как Теренс Си в конце концов стал главой Иммиграционной службы Афона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великий план

Джозеф Феррел прекрасно помнил тот день, когда Терренс Си позвонил ему. Собственно, с этого всё и началось. А чем закончится - один Бог-Отец знает. В любом случае, продолжаться эта история будет без него. 

К тому году их со Стью семейное партнёрство уже давно дало трещину. Большой дом позволял им иметь отдельные спальни, и, после пары скандалов договорившись, что они отныне друг другу ничего не должны, они оставались вместе - отчасти из-за привычки к совместному быту, но в основном, конечно, ради детей. Однако Джозеф скоро обнаружил, что отдельная спальня имеет свои минусы - особенно если туда некого пригласить. В последний раз он ухаживал на последних курсах университета за Стью и, кажется, несколько разучился. 

Поэтому звонок Терренса Си, поступивший на домашний номер и записанный автоответчиком, буквально согрел его душу одним отвратительным осенним вечером. Конечно, он сунул симпатичному иммигранту свой домашний номер - звоните, мол, если возникнут затруднения, - и какое-то время даже воображал, что будет, если очаровательный блондин Терренс Си поссорится с доктором Эркхартом, и он, Джозеф, будет единственным… 

Кхм. Немного помечтать ведь не грех, правда? Тем более что большая часть версий развития событий заканчивалась достаточно пристойно. Тем не менее Терренс позвонил - позвонил, когда Феррел и думать забыл о молодом блондине, и сам предложил встречу. 

\- Я угощаю, - сразу предупредил молодой человек, - Это же я вас пригласил, - и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. 

Терренс выбрал ресторанчик на берегу моря, недорогая и очень вкусная рыбная кухня. По вечерам здесь, скорее всего, был аншлаг, но в обеденное время многие места пустовали - моряки были, видимо, в море, фермеры - в поле, а служащие чаще обедали в своих конторах. Феррел поотпирался, ссылаясь на разницу в финансовом положении недавнего иммигранта и уважаемого члена общины, Терренс поспешил заверить, что не бедствует, но Феррелу удалось настоять на раздельной оплате. Терренс охотно уступал в мелочах - и тогда, и потом. 

Народу было немного - молодая пара с шестимесячным сыном в дальнем конце зала, группка студентов, видимо, решивших занять чем-то окно между лекциями (Феррел предпочитал не думать о людях плохо ни тогда, ни теперь), средних лет мужчина, уткнувшийся в газету. Официант принял заказ, поставил на стол кувшин домашнего лимонада (бесплатно, входит в стоимость обслуживания) и быстро удалился. 

\- Они подошли бы, будь вы в одиночестве, брат Си, - сказал Феррел, посматривая на группу молодняка, обосновавшуюся у барной стойки.  
\- Они уже подходили, - поправил Терренс. - Очень милые молодые люди.  
\- Вы, я вижу, совершенно освоились за последние два года.  
\- Благодарю. Как здоровье ваших детей, всё благополучно?  
\- Более чем. Майк попал в юниорскую лигу по волейболу. 

\- Поздравляю, - как-то заворожено пробормотал Си. - И сколько ему?  
\- Пошёл тринадцатый, - ответил Феррел. - Хотите, я прочитаю ваши мысли?  
Си подавился лимонадом.  
\- Ну, попробуйте, - наконец сообщил он с каким-то странным выражением лица. 

\- Вы сейчас думаете о сыне своего семейного партнёра. Могу вас поздравить, вам быстро удалось набрать соцкредиты. Ну, ну. Заметно, что тема детей вас задевает, вы даже раскраснелись, но что-то не вижу ни усов, ни бороды. Значит, это сын вашего семейного партнёра. Терренс, я не читаю мыслей. Я пошутил, - Феррел обезоруживающе поднял руки.  
\- Йена достанут из репликатора спустя полгода, - благоговейно прошептал Си. - Видимо, я буду его воспитывать, потому что Этан работает двадцать часов в сутки, и так будет продолжаться, пока новый центр не начнёт работать как следует. 

Значит, всё-таки Эркхарт. Чёртов везунчик Этан Эркхарт, не намного моложе самого Феррела. Не так обидно было бы, если бы Терренса зацепил парень его возраста. Впрочем, что они понимают, его ровесники… редко когда отцовство становится ценностью для такого молодого человека, как Си. Именно этим Терренс особенно ценен, будь он просто смазливым личиком, Феррела не тянуло бы к нему с такой силой. 

\- И скоро вы уйдёте со своей работы, чем бы они ни была…  
\- Благоустройство территорий. Я работаю на складе, распределяю саженцы. Надо следить, чтобы их подвозили и увозили бесперебойно, и ещё чтобы первым увозили то, что первым и привезли.  
\- Чтобы товар не залеживался.  
\- Да, растение не может долго жить без почвы.  
\- Но вы, я вижу, прекрасно укоренились. 

Терренс улыбнулся.  
\- Почва Афона благодатна.  
\- Только почему-то об этом никто не знает, - отшутился Феррел.  
\- Вот, это уже близко к делу. Знаете, Джозеф, я ждал, что вы позвоните. 

"Ничего себе смена темы, - подумал Феррел. - Нет-нет, он точно не имел в виду того, о чём я подумал, ведь правда?" Потому что если Терренс Си действительно ждал его звонка, а он, Джозеф, не позвонил, и Этану Эркхарту только поэтому достался главный приз, то он, Феррел, только что занял второе место на конкурсе идиотов. 

\- Возможно, я не могу заменить собой полноценное социологическое исследование, - продолжал Терренс, - но всё же довольно много ездил по миру, чтобы получить представление о нуждах и потребностях типичных мнениях жителей Галактики - иными словами, о том, что может привлечь иммигрантов…  
"Он говорит о работе! - в отчаянии сказал себе Феррел. - О деле! Расслабься, и прекрати наконец пускать слюни!" 

\- Основная моя идея такова: поток иммигрантов можно и нужно увеличить, но для этого нужна некоторая сознательная деятельность. Я понимаю, Джозеф, что вы, наверное, очень загружены на своей основной работе, но надеюсь, вам всё же хватит времени просмотреть эту запись и связаться со мной, скажем, через две-три недели. Я боюсь, что не изложу свои тезисы так же гладко при личном общении, к тому же, хотел бы дать вам возможность тщательно всё изучить, не отвлекаясь - да, спасибо - в общем, не отвлекаясь, - поскольку принесли рыбу, Терренс срезал свою часть выступления, протянул информкристалл и деликатно развернул салфетку. 

"Про "не отвлекаясь" он попал в самую точку," - подумал Феррел. Хотя Терренс вряд ли осознавал, что основным отвлекающим фактором был бы он сам, а никак не речная форель, щедро политая лимонным соком. Так думалось Феррелу в то время. Как знать, может быть, он был и прав. При всем своём зловеще отточенном интеллекте, в некоторых аспектах Терренс оставался неподдельно наивен и много позже. 

*** 

Феррел просмотрел запись в тот же вечер, пересмотрел на следующий, а разобрался как следует только два дня спустя. Он мог только догадываться, каким образом Терренсу Си удалось создать подробный и в то же самое время ёмкий доклад о проблемах и перспективах иммиграции, насыщенный множеством новых для Феррела понятий и фактов о жизни на других планетах, и в то же время не нарушающий его уровень допуска. Си тщательно дозировал информацию, затрагивая только то, что было полезно для нужд иммиграционной службы, но за этой верхушкой угадывался огромный айсберг. 

Подготовка подобного доклада могла бы занять у самого Феррела не один месяц, даже если бы он располагал подобной информацией. Казалось немыслимым, что Терренс сделал это просто так, не рассчитывая ничего получить за свою работу. У этого парня действительно светлая голова, подумал тогда Феррел, и золотое сердце. Так ему тогда показалось. Но больше всего его волновали эти светлые золотые волосы. 

Он разобрался в докладе за четыре дня и на пятый понял, что без Терренса Си не может двигаться дальше, потому что непонятно - что из всего этого следует? Но выждал ещё десять мучительных дней, потому что, чёрт побери, Терренс считал, что на изучение доклада уйдёт две недели. В глубине души Феррел не хотел показывать ему, что он занят на работе значительно меньше, чем доктор-совершенство Этан Эркхарт. Так, пожалуй, оказалось и лучше - за десять дней он не раз успел прокрутить всё в голове и хорошенько подготовить почву для новых идей. 

*** 

Его звонок застал Терренса выходящим из душа. Глядя на блондина в халате, вытирающего голову полотенцем, Феррел с трудом смог оставаться невозмутимым хотя бы внешне. 

\- Знаете, Терренс, я думаю, нам нужно встретиться, обсудить ваши выкладки…  
\- Да, разумеется. К сожалению, в выходные я не смогу, но могу поменяться с кем-нибудь на дежурстве, а когда вы свободны?  
"Для вас - всегда!"  
\- Дайте подумать… я думаю, что выкрою время во вторник. Во вторник после обеда, идёт? 

\- Терри, кто это там? - раздался голос из соседней комнаты.  
\- Джозеф Феррел, начальник иммиграционной службы.  
\- А что случилось? Ты неправильно заполнил декларацию о доходах?  
\- Я потом расскажу! - пообещал Терренс. - Извините, брат Феррел. Значит, во вторник, в два часа дня, на том же месте? 

"Ага, - подумал Феррел. - Доктор-совершенство не знает о наших общих делах. Неудивительно, он живёт на работе, бедный мальчик его совсем не видит. Может быть, если вовлечь Терренса в совместную деятельность - чёрт, если у него такие мозги, его надо брать советником в иммиграционную службу, и плевать на возраст и допуск…" 

*** 

Феррел действительно добился того, что Терренса Си зачислили в иммиграционную службу с получением соответствующих должности соцкредитов после того, как примерно восемь месяцев они через час по чайной ложке, без отрыва от основной деятельности разрабатывали план повышения иммиграционных потоков. Впрочем, "они разрабатывали" - это слишком сильно сказано. Разрабатывал Терренс Си, а Феррел максимум снабжал его информацией о том, что может предоставить Афон, и обратной связью на тему того, насколько коренному уроженцу Афона понятны используемые термины. Ну и обогащал свои познания об иных мирах, конечно. 

\- Неужели подавляющее большинство мужчин не откажется от сожительства с… с… этими даже если предложить им альтернативу? - негодовал Феррел.  
\- Я приведу аналогию, которая, возможно, окажется понятной, - отвечал Терренс. - При вынашивании ребёнка in vivo, как сказал бы Этан, некоторые матери - вам знакомо это слово? - употребляют алкоголь и наркотические вещества. Токсическое вещество поступает в организм ребёнка через плаценту, и он рождается со сформировавшейся привычкой. Это дело привычки, Джозеф. 

\- Но как они могут? - негодовал Феррел. - Эти… эти… женщины! Ох, простите, Терренс, я вышел из себя.  
\- Ничего страшного, будем считать, что вы использовали медицинский термин. К слову говоря, Джозеф, формулировка in vivo не является ругательством для среднего афонца?  
\- Она скорее непонятна. Но Терренс, как они могут? Совсем не заботиться о детях? Это всё равно, что… медтехник, доливающий спиртное в физраствор! 

\- Далеко не все из них вообще знают, что внутри зреет ребёнок, - печально отвечал Терренс, - Давайте не думать об этом. Итак, Джозеф, мы должны думать о том, где найти мужчин, в наименьшей степени подверженных пагубной привычке. Учтите, что в культурных традициях многих миров их ущемляют, и в этом - наш шанс. И чем же заменить это несчастное вынашивание in vivo? В тексте доклада, я имею в виду, в прочем ваша цивилизация справилась. 

\- Может быть, вообще убрать… ну, этих? Ограничиться сравнением про медтехника и физраствор?  
\- Да, пожалуй. Сравнения из афонских реалий будут более уместны.  
\- А то Совет Населения вообще не захочет приглашать иммигрантов из таких миров.  
\- Вы правы, я… Шш, маленький, что случилось? 

*** 

Теперь Терренса всё чаще сопровождал малыш Йен, а ещё чаще Феррел заезжал в дом доктора Эркхарта. Терренс подгадывал время так, чтобы Доктора Совершенство не было дома, и скорее всего это означало, что на время, когда Этан дома, для Терренса не существовало дел, не связанных с семьёй, но Феррел втайне каждый раз надеялся на другое. Впрочем, их с доктором Эркхартом всё-таки познакомили. 

В ответ Феррел пригласил Терренса к себе - и вопиющим образом просчитался. Стью, всё утро ворчавший по поводу необходимости пользоваться одеколоном, ровнять бороду и надевать чистую рубашку, вцепился в гостя и не отпускал до самого вечера, читая ему лекцию о классической литературе. Стью был искусствоведом, и искусствоведом страстным, но достигнуть высот в своей профессии не мог - после ссоры с кем-то из цензоров на повышение уровня допуска было наложено вето, а без этого он мог читать классиков только в адаптированном виде. 

Адаптированные классики - это уровень учителя средней школы или преподавателя литературы на факультете технического профиля. На взгляд Феррела, преподаватель - очень уважаемая профессия, и чего этому дурню ещё надо. Но Стюарт мечтал о том, чтобы сидеть и копаться в неадаптированном Шекспире, а то и адаптировать самостоятельно, а ему, как назло, не давали. Он читал Терренсу стихи, и довел Феррела до белого каления, а самого Си - до того, что он вспомнил ещё один сонет. 

На всю жизнь, наверное, в памяти Феррела запечатлелся тот вечер - Терренс Си, белокурый, в круге света под лампой, читающий по памяти: 

Его глаза на звёзды не похожи,  
Уста нельзя кораллами назвать,  
Небелоснежен цвет атласной кожи,  
И чёрной проволокой вьётся прядь. 

С дамасской розой, алой или белой,  
Нельзя сравнить оттенок этих щёк,  
А тело пахнет так, как пахнет тело,  
А не фиалки нежный лепесток… 

Заезженный Шекспир неожиданно показался совсем не пошлостью. У Феррела язык отнимался, наливался кровью, хотел скользнуть в этот рот. Пока не налилось кровью всё остальное, он срочно вспомнил все остальные сонеты Шекспира - отбивающие любое желание, благодаря проклятому Стью. 

…Ты не найдёшь здесь совершенства линий,  
Особенного света на челе… 

Терренс внезапно замялся, как мялись обычно студенты Стью, забыв строчку, вертикальная морщинка прорезала лоб. 

… Не знаю я, как шествуют… Не знаю я… 

\- Достаточно, второй вопрос, - со смехом сказал Стью, словно считав аналогию Феррела прямо из ноосферы.  
\- Простите, я очень давно это слышал, - смутился Терренс. - И не учил наизусть специально.  
\- Ну что ты, потом вспомнишь, - сказал доктор Эркхарт, державший Йена на руках.  
\- Но умоляю, Терренс, вы должны это вспомнить! Неизвестный нам сонет Шекспира! 

Только Стью мог быть таким идиотом! Неизвестный ему сонет Шекспира - почти наверняка неадаптированный, мало ли что там в конце! И Терренс вовсе не потому замялся, сообразил Феррел. Какой же он всё-таки деликатный… 

\- А я знаю, какой у тебя любимый, - сказал Терренс Доктору Совершенство, глядя на него нежно и немного лукаво, - "Был у тебя отец, так стань и ты отцом."  
\- Ты меня раскусил! - засмеялся Этан.  
\- А я вспомнил, - заявил Терренс. 

… Не знаю я, как шествуют другие,  
Мой милый ходит только по земле. 

И всё же он уступит тем едва ли,  
Кого в сравненьях пышных оболгали. 

\- Этот сонет, - взволнованно сказал Стью, - в изобилии обличает штампы свойственного тому времени литературного метода. Шекспир надолго, о, надолго опередил своё время… 

Когда Доктор Совершенство и Терренс покинули дом, Феррел сгрёб Стью за шиворот и хорошенько тряхнул. 

\- Не смей его клеить! - рявкнул он. - У него семья и дети!  
\- Джозеф, я не хотел ничего дурного, но, пойми, этот мальчик чувствует Шекспира! Ты же видел, как он читал… 

Их роман со Стью был ошибкой с самого начала. Но всё равно Феррел иногда недоумевал, как он умудрился - влюбиться в порывистого, возвышенного поэта, и через четыре года сойти с ума от этого недалёкого, бестолкового эскаписта. Чего стоит одна его ссора с Комитетом. Или ты хочешь высокий допуск, чтобы изучать классиков, и тогда затыкаешь свою чёртову гордость. Или хочешь ругаться с цензорами по любому поводу, но тогда уж будь готов к осложнениям. Неужели так трудно понять правила игры, по которым ты живёшь? Лузер. 

А дети уже родились, и жить как-то надо.  
*** 

Постепенно Великий План сформировался, и вот тут-то наступила страда для Феррела. Он был уважаемым человеком для Совета Населения - как же, глава иммиграционной службы. Терренс Си, при всех его блестящих мозгах и знании жизни в других мирах, был никем. Поэтому Феррел проталкивал и лоббировал, разъяснял, улещивал, искал и находил союзников и фонды, только что на должностные преступления не шёл, чтобы продвигать План. В это время он чаще встречался с доктором Эркхартом, новым членом Совета, чем с собственным подчиненным. 

Терренс Си тем временем, насколько он знал, спокойно учил Йена отличать круглое от квадратного и не совать пальцы в розетку, и был очень удивлён, когда Феррел и Эркхарт в один прекрасный день заявились домой вместе:  
\- Поздравляю, план принят.  
\- В какой части? 

\- Во всех. Но с оговоркой - если найдём исполнителя и фонды. Они считают, что это невозможно.  
\- Они недалеки от истины, - задумчиво сказал Терренс. - Давайте откроем шампанское?  
\- Шампанское? - улыбнулся Этан.  
\- Я же не собираюсь закусывать его шоколадом… 

Видимо, это была одна из семейных шуток. 

*** 

\- Нам нужен человек со стандартным мышлением, чтобы удовлетворять критериям Совета Цензоров. Нам нужен человек с нестандартным мышлением, чтобы справиться на месте. Тупик, - заметил Тед Олбрайт, университетский приятель Феррела из отдела пропаганды. - Извини, приятель, я с самого начала говорил, что ваша затея кончится пшиком. 

\- Кому ещё может доверять Совет Цензоров? - спросил Терренс.  
\- Совету Цензоров! - заржал Тед.  
\- Или тем, кто точно так же отвечает за идеологию. Тем, кому уже доверяют воспитание паствы. Священникам, - подытожил Терренс. Тед осёкся. 

\- Теперь ты видишь, почему я от него в восторге? - усмехнулся Феррел. И сам пожалел о сказанном - судя по взгляду Теда, тот понимал уже слишком хорошо. Да что же на Терри все западают, помешательство какое-то!  
\- А ведь правда, - пробормотал Тед. - Священник! Один из священников-миссионеров! Они довольно независимы, иные из них проповедуют даже на Диких землях, что ненамного отличается от станции Кляйн. Но парень, они через одного безумны, я-то перевидал этой братии!  
\- Значит, будем искать по рекомендациям. Благодарю вам, брат Олбрайт. Ваша помощь неоценима. 

Чего Феррел не знал, так это того, чьи рекомендации пойдут в ход. А если бы знал, вероятно, с порога отмёл бы отца Айзека, и удалось бы найти кого-то столь же толкового - один Бог-Отец знает. 

Скоро Олбрайт связался с ним и пообещал фонды под проект, хотя бы половину. "Может, я и идиот, - сказал он, - но этот твой парень… Я в него верю." Феррел напомнил немного ехидно, что Терренс, между прочим, глубоко семейный человек. "Я сказал "верю", - откликнулся Олбрайт, - а верят не этим органом. Он безнадежно семейный, кстати?" 

*** 

\- Итак, - степенно сказал отец Айзек. - Мне надо встретиться с профессионалами в той области, о которой я никогда не слыхивал. Мне нужно понять, насколько они честны и опытны. Мне нужно позволить им разместить так называемый пресс-релиз. Далее мне следует провести на станции время до прибытия корабля, встречая тех, кто пожелает присоединиться, и пытаясь понять, что это за люди. 

\- Мы понимаем, что просим от вас многого, - Феррел покачал головой. - И ещё прервать вашу миссию…  
\- Миссию? Моя миссия - вести к свету заблудшие души. Где бы они ни были. Я готов.  
\- Заблудшие души… - задумчиво сказал Терренс Си. - Заблудшие души - это прекрасно, я покривлю душой, если скажу, что я против их спасения. Но проект прежде всего должен окупиться - или хотя бы дать надежду на то, что окупится в будущем. Нам нужны не только заблудшие души, отец Айзек, но и профессионалы. 

Всё это обсуждалось уже тысячи раз. Феррел знал, что нужно чиновникам от иммигрантов, а Терренс Си знал, что может дать Галактика. 

\- На выращивание полноценного гражданина уходит серьёзная сумма денег, - говорил Си, - но иммигранты не только сэкономят эти деньги, они ещё и увеличат разнообразие. Генетическое разнообразие, что, конечно, понравится Этану. Разнообразие идей, что придётся по душе не всем. Это неоценимый вклад. Наконец, увеличение потока иммигрантов послужит делу пропаганды. Теперь о том, какие люди нам нужны. 

\- В последнее время, - возражал Феррел, - нам не приходится выбирать.  
\- Вам кажется, что вы не выбираете, потому что поток иммигрантов слишком мал. На самом деле он мал, потому что вы не выбираете. Вместо того, чтобы выбрать на просторах Галактики конкретные целевые группы и обрабатывать их прицельно, вы распыляете усилия, и весь пар уходит в гудок. Итак, из чего мы можем выбирать? Кто нужен Афону? 

\- Фермеры.  
\- Да, - Терренс откинул со лба отросшую прядь. - Но так вышло, что Афон - единственная аграрная планета в окрестностях станции Кляйн. И с этим нам повезло - понятия не имею, откуда взялась бы экспортная выручка, будь это не так. Фермеры на ближайших планетах составляют небольшой процент населения, и потом, они, как никто другой, привязаны к своему миру, привязаны к привычному образу жизни, привязаны… сами знаете к кому. 

\- И ничего нельзя сделать?  
\- Боюсь, что так. Теперь поговорим о том, что окружающий мир действительно может нам дать, и что мы можем взять у него. Прежде всего - специалисты. Учёные, квалифицированные рабочие. Это те специалисты, обучение которых обходится недешево. С другой стороны, это люди, среди которых встречаются те, кто готовы отказаться от женщин. Некоторые из них предпочитают любить мужчин, кому-то женщина… простите, Джозеф… нанесла душевную рану, вы, наверное, сталкивались с такими примерами… 

\- Да, разумеется.  
\- Наконец, некоторые не интересуются сексом. На Бете, где сексуальные пристрастия не являются табуированной темой, проводились исследования. Довольно существенный процент учёных - я не помню точно, но больший, чем предполагали исследователи - были асексуалами, людьми, не испытывающими особого влечения ни к одному полу. Я полагаю, им неважен гендерный состав обитателей планеты. Но их надо привлечь - деньгами, бонусами, положением в обществе… океанами. На Бете нет океанов, - Терренс улыбнулся чему-то своему. - Я не думаю, что мы сможем завоевать бетанских учёных, Джозеф. Но можно попробовать с представителями иных миров, если эти показатели хоть сколько-нибудь эстраполируемы на другие миры. Не везде науку уважают. 

Этот разговор состоялся в самом начале, а теперь решалась судьба проекта. Отец Айзек должен был провести точечную бомбардировку намеченных целевых групп тщательно отобранной информацией. И раздобыть новую информацию, на случай, если всё пройдёт удачно. Решение Совета было таково: если в этом году будет хотя бы двадцать иммигрантов, программа будет развиваться. 

А вечером после отлёта миссионера Терренс Си заглянул в свой лицевой счёт и ахнул. Вывел страницу на печать и выхватил её из принтера, вглядываясь жадно и неверяще. 

\- Готовить репликатор? - спросил Этан Эркхарт. Йен стоял рядом, по привычке держась за папину штанину. Всё-таки как быстро растут чужие дети!  
\- Я д-думаю, там очередь… Боже мой! Уже три недели! Я мог три недели назад встать в очередь!  
\- Ну тихо, тихо, - пробормотал Этан, совсем как Йену. - Сейчас очереди гораздо меньше, чем в своё время, и уж конечно, меньше, чем могли бы быть. Никуда твой малыш от тебя не уйдёт.  
\- А вот твой уйдёт… - пробормотал Терренс, наблюдая за Йеном. В самом деле, маленький оторвался от отцовской штанины и сделал решительный шаг вперёд - к любимому воспитателю. 

Дальше были стандартные восторги родителей, чей сын только что проделал новый трюк - довольно бессмысленные, если только это не твой ребёнок. "У них всё-таки счастливая семья, - подумал тогда Феррел. - Жаль. В смысле, рад за них." 

*** 

К моменту возвращения отца Айзека Джейсону Си пошла вторая неделя, Терренс появился в офисе иммиграционной службы (департамент пропаганды предоставил им собственный офис на время разработки проекта, и так было намного удобнее) с красными от недосыпа глазами. 

\- Этан взял отпуск на две недели, - сказал он. - Я могу поговорить с отцом Айзеком и воспринять информацию, Джозеф. Пока не проанализировать, а только воспринять, но могу. Займитесь, пожалуйста, иммигрантами. 

В этот раз с отцом Айзеком прибыло девять человек. И хотя (как подсчитали в департаменте пропаганды) для самоокупаемости проекта нужно было как минимум человек тридцать-пятьдесят, контрольным показателем для первого раза считалось двадцать. Проект был заморожен, корабль улетел без отца Айзека, но Терренс Си продолжал - Феррел никак не мог понять, почему. Ему казалось, что это высшая степень отчаяния, неспособность примириться с поражением, что-то граничащее с синдромом неудачника, которым с упоением страдал Стью. Тогда он ещё ничего не понимал. 

*** 

Упорство Терренса стало понятнее, когда Джозеф увидел, что за контингент к ним прибыл. Он, помнится, ещё подумал: "Жаль, очень жаль, что проект провалился." Эти ребята выглядели намного спокойнее и, что греха таить, нормальнее обычных иммигрантов. 

Угрюмый мужик лет тридцати, дорожный рабочий. "Ну, как всегда, если ты актёр, то ты гей, а если нормальный мужик, то пидор. Как меня это всё достало…" Мужчина лет пятидесяти, хирург, Архипелаг Джексона: "Я хороший врач, мне просто обрыдла моя, скажем так, специальность. И жена от меня ушла. Контракт я отработал. Никто за мной не гонится. Никому я на хрен не нужен. Спросите отца Айзека, если хотите - я прожил на станции три месяца. Меня за это время кто угодно нашёл бы." Удивительно красивый мальчик с Лайрубы, мусульманской планеты, о которой не слыхивал даже Терренс Си: "Я хочу жить в стране, где меня не подвесят на крюк за ребро за то, что я такой, какой есть." 

С ними двумя и вышли проблемы. Лайрубского мальчика хотели завернуть по религиозным соображениям. Помогла рекомендация отца Айзека и страстное юношеское признание: "Я поверю в любого Бога, который позволяет мужчинам любить друг друга!" Джексонианского хирурга захотел увидеть Терренс, едва узнал о его прибытии, но после почти двухчасового разговора дал добро. 

Терренс перебросился хотя бы парой слов с каждым, хотя это была совсем не его работа. Бедный мальчик совсем замучался, кто ему только дал завести сына, такому молодому. Феррел своими глазами видел, как посреди разговора Терри пьёт лекарство, и его сердце сжалось от нежности. 

*** 

Когда корабль улетел (улетел без отца Айзека), а прибывших худо-бедно разместили, иммиграционная служба в лице руководителя Джозефа Феррела, советника Терренса Си, а также приписанного к ней миссионера отца Айзека, при активной, но бестолковой поддержке Йена ЭК Эркхарта и Джейсона ДН Си начала мозговой штурм. 

\- Итак, я думаю, нам надо готовиться к повторному старту, - сказал Терренс. - Не позднее чем через год всё должно быть готово. Какие выводы мы можем сделать?  
\- Вывод первый, - сказал отец Айзек, - нам нужно как минимум два миссионера, потому что год вдали от дома вымотает кого угодно. Я доволен, что не нашёл двадцать добровольцев. Можно поговорить с отцом Донованом из миссии Святого Иоанна, он в высшей степени достойный человек, хотя кое-кто сочтёт его слишком юным. 

\- Только не я, - усмехнулся Феррел, с гордостью глядя на Терри. Кто угодно, только на Джозеф Феррел, мог оспаривать, что молодёжь способна на великие дела. - Но отец Айзек, разве проект продолжается?  
\- Разумеется, - нетерпеливо отозвался Терренс. - Вы слышали, о чём говорили в Совете? Если проект наберёт двадцать добровольцев, он продолжается автоматически, на него выделяют ассигнования и прочее. 

\- Никто не оговаривал, что будет, если мы наберём меньше двадцати, - пояснил отец Айзек. - Учитывая, что результат всё-таки ощутим, я полагаю, будут новые прения. Брат Джозеф, не могли бы вы составить докладную на тему того, насколько существенны эти изменения, чтобы Совету Населения было что обсудить? Мы с братом Терренсом обсудим ту информацию, которую я привёз, и ознакомим вас с выводами. 

Решение, в самом деле, было оптимальным, но Феррел внезапно решил возразить - проблеск озарения, не иначе.  
\- И всё же, отец Айзек, приложите копию своего информкристалла к отчёту.  
\- Дорогой брат Джозеф, я с удовольствием сделал бы это, но мои информкристаллы находятся в полугодовом карантине у Комитета цензоров. К тому же, я совершенно согласен с братом Терренсом, по-настоящему ценную информацию на них держать небезопасно. 

\- Тогда как... - изумился Феррел. Отец Айзек указал на голову.  
\- Скажите, брат Джозеф, приходилось ли вам когда-нибудь заучивать наизусть священные книги?  
И Феррел бежал, посрамлённый, под предлогом должностных обязанностей. 

*** 

Этот год ознаменовался непривычно тёплой зимой, переломом ноги у Майка и интенсивной, напряженной работой по анализу информации. Наиболее безопасные сведенья, привезенные отцом Айзеком - карты п-в-туннелей, статистические данные о миграционных потоках и прочее - понадобилось обрабатывать при помощи компьютеров, и не только обрабатывать, но и придумать алгоритм для обработки информации, ранее не поступавшей в таком количестве. Поэтому к иммиграционной службе был официально приписан четвёртый человек. Это был лайрубец Ахмед, студент-математик, к тому же сведущий в программировании. 

\- Чего я не умею, так это писать программы, - с виноватым видом признался Терренс Си - так, будто любой человек обязан к двадцати годам уметь программировать, фехтовать, готовить, вязать крючком и знать как минимум четыре иностранных языка… бред какой. А ведь он прекрасно играл в дартс. бадминтон и пляжный волейбол, как выяснилось. Знал мир, знал людей, знал даже Шекспира. В общих чертах разбирался в делах семейного партнёра… неужели ему мало? 

Для всего остального бывают специалисты. И именно Феррел знал, где их можно добыть - среди студентов, готовых работать за соцкредиты, потому что едой снабжает государство. Ахмед, приписанный, после долгих проверок его знаний, к третьему курсу, согласился не раздумывая - ввиду разницы учебных программ в ряде областей науки он знал поболее собственных преподавателей, поэтому нуждался в посещении едва ли не трети лекций в этом учебном году. 

И да, Феррел обрадовался, что юноша согласился. Ахмед… что ж, даже красота Терренса рядом с ним блекла. Он был словно создан искушать мужчин - огромные глаза, чёрные, как ночь, жесткие кудри, смуглая кожа, черты лица тонкие, но сильные. Пальцы… когда они встретились впервые, его немного портили пальцы с обкусанными ногтями, но теперь от этого признака нервного напряжения не осталось и следа. Ахмед был совершенством. 

\- Я бы попросил помочь мне ещё вот с чем, - сказал отец Айзек, когда Терренс закончил излагать техническое задание. - Видите ли, брат Ахмед, большая часть вопросов, с которыми обращались к нам в посольство, была стандартной. Ответы можно было бы выудить из нашего пресс-релиза. Чего людям, по всей видимости, не хватало, так это живого общения или хотя бы его видимости. Я залез в информационную сеть и обнаружил любопытные программы, создающие видимость беседы через сеть. Эти программы называются инфами. Вы слышали о таком, брат Терренс? 

Терренс Си покачал головой, а Ахмед вцепился взглядом в отца Айзека:  
\- Мне кажется, я понимаю. На Лайрубе такие программы используются в обучающих классах. Они поддерживают разговор, реагируя на ключевые слова, и обучают как бы в игре. У нас было развлечение - выводить инфов из себя.  
\- В данном случае нам требуется нечто иное. Я сделал сайт посольства и оставил на нём ссылку на инфа - "наш электронный консультант", как я его назвал, и тестировал программу в течение примерно двух месяцев. Мне кажется, он способен ответить на большую часть стандартных вопросов в моё отсутствие… Более того, он осуществляет сбор информации… 

\- Вы - что? - Терренс Си ахнул.  
\- А Совет Цензоров знает? - вслух подумал Феррел. После того, как всё кончилось у Стью, он не питал надежд, что в цензуре сидят милые люди, которые позволяют информации шляться через афонскую границу туда-сюда как ей вздумается.  
\- Молодой человек! - возмутился отец Айзек. - Я имел дело с этими людьми, когда вы ещё пешком под стол ходили! Разумеется, я принял меры!  
Феррел замолчал, так и не поняв, какие меры кто принял, но очень довольный, чего и его есть кому назвать молодым человеком. 

\- Отец Айзек, это великолепно, - сказал Терренс Си. - Меня тревожит, что эта программа находится там без надзора, но…  
\- Меня тревожит, что наше посольство находится там без надзора, - отец Айзек нахмурил брови. - Сколько человек не обратилось бы к нам, не будь я на месте эти восемь месяцев, сколько потерянных душ…  
\- Очень скоро, - сказал Терренс. - Очень скоро проект стартует снова.  
Не верить ему было невозможно. 

*** 

Работа продвигалась неторопливо ещё два года - помимо работы, о которой можно было докладывать в Совет Населения, была ещё работа, о которой докладывать было нельзя - иначе их замучали бы проверками, прежде чем придти к единственно верной рекомендации продолжать трудиться на благо Афона. По крайней мере, так Феррелу объяснял Терренс Си. Отец Айзек и Ахмед трудились над усовершенствованием электронного представительства и методиками анализа информации. Феррел помогал отцу Айзеку, как умел. Терренс Си выращивал сыновей и выглядел наименее занятым из всей четвёрки. 

Они были готовы запустить усовершенствованную программу уже через три месяца - после того, как Терренс Си и Доктор Совершенство с пару дней поболтали с ней по сети. Однако к тестированию внезапно для всех подключился Стью, через три часа выдавший список пробелов в знаниях машины и невероятно лаконичный по меркам Стью комментарий "недостаточен словарный запас, обогатить менее распространенными синонимами и синонимичными конструкциями". Доводка затянулась ещё на два месяца, после чего было принято волевое решение, что хватит, ибо какого ещё рожна этим иммигрантам надо? 

Иммигрантам - ничего. А вот иммиграционной службе требовалось ещё, во-первых, разрешение Комитета Цензоров на внедрение программы и, во-вторых, исполнитель сего богоугодного действия. После недолгого, но эмоционального обсуждения соавторы проекта сошлись на том, что, действуя по правилам КЦ, они рискуют потратить несколько лет, и на выходе опять-таки получить недвусмысленный запрет из-за какого-нибудь пустяка. Значит, надо действовать втайне. 

До официального возобновления проекта о командировках на станцию Клайн не могло быть и речи. Внедрить программу в информационную сеть станции должен был один членов корабельного экипажа. Разумеется, за это следовало заплатить, и Феррел уже придумывал, как выпросить у Совета Населения не просто денег, а валюту, под каким предлогом… 

И тут отец Айзек удивил всех до глубины души. "Надо сказать, - невозмутимо начал священник, - что мои траты на станции Клайн были не так существенны, как это отражено в моём отчёте. При некоторой поддержке доктора Эркхарта, я завысил цены на те услуги, о стоимости которых Совет Населения может знать только от меня." 

\- Но это же грех! - воскликнул Ахмед, пораженный до глубины души. Как и обещал, он уверовал в Бога-Отца неистово и страстно.  
\- Каждый день умоляю Создателя отпустить мне его, - ответствовал отец Айзек. - Теперь, брат Ахмед, помогите мне, пожалуйста, с решением вопроса об оплате. Деньги лежат на счету… 

Естественно, встал вопрос, как дать исполнителю доступ к счёту только после запуска в сеть программы и никак иначе. Заплатку на программу ваяли уже в рекордные сроки, благо у Ахмеда начались вполне заслуженные каникулы. Выбрать человека, подстеречь его в тёмном углу и договориться было той ношей, которую неожиданно для всех взял на себя Терренс Си. 

Потом они обмывали успех. Отец Айзек отбыл в свою обитель, ибо негоже святому отцу предаваться пьянству и разврату. Фразу о разврате Феррел сначала не понял. Потом Терренс, выждав немного, тоже сбежал к партнёру и детям, и Джозеф Феррел неожиданно для себя оказался наедине с красивым лайрубцем Ахмедом, на один вечер попавшим в полное его распоряжение. 

Ахмед абсолютно не умел пить, что было, как уяснил Феррел, следствием принятого на его родине запрета на алкоголь. Вследствие другого запрета, он неприлично долго не ведал нормальной мужской любви, и восполнял пробел в познаниях так же увлечённо, как Стью говорил о Шекспире. Впрочем, к чёрту Стью. Феррел повалил мальчика на письменный стол и в течение получаса делал с ним абсолютно всё, что хотел, к полному обоюдному удовлетворению. 

Его радость немного поблекла, когда наутро знойный лайрубский юноша мучился похмельем и вел себя с начальством как ни в чём не бывало - то ли ничего не помнил, то ли притворялся, избегая продолжения. Феррел так и не понял до конца. 

Но напоминать не хотелось, потому что он о чём-то успел подумать за этот вечер, и решил, что не хочет отношений. Красивый мальчик, разок трахнуть стоило, но… связываться с таким ребёнком? 

"Вот Терри совсем другой, и не скажешь, что ровесники", - думал Феррел. 

*** 

Пятым в штат был зачислен отец Донован, когда после прибытия четвертого по счёту корабля Совет Населения решил возобновить программу. С этим кораблём прибыли семеро - немало, учитывая, что всё представительство в этот год сводилось к присутствию на сайте информационной программы. Феррел уговорил старейшин, что этих пятерых безусловно надо добавить к девяти прибывшим в первых год, трем прибывшим во второй и шести - в третий, но корабль уже ушёл, и у них оказался ещё год на разработку стратегии. 

Теперь они получали официальное финансирование и работали они не только за соцкредиты. Им, как и любой из полусотни подобных контор, был выделен постоянный офис. К офису прилагался администратор - человек, который разгрузит их головы от закупки канцелярских принадлежностей, оформления документов и поиска работы для иммигрантов. 

Администратором к ним пришёл некто Бернард Смит, циничный мужчина лет сорока в свитере крупной вязки, бездетный, не вынимающий трубки изо рта. Он был шпионом Комитета Цензоров и совершенно этого не скрывал, за что его в конторе уважали и даже снабжали информацией - сначала строго дозированной, потом, наведя справки, плюнули на конспирацию. За неудачные формулировки он отродясь не цеплялся и сглаживал их сам, а по сути скрывать их конторе было нечего. Кроме некоторого разгильдяйства работников, конечно. 

Кстати о разгильдяйстве. Когда в здании освободилось место подсобного рабочего, Терренс попросил Джозефа помочь пристроить "одного человека". Тот согласился, выслушав перечень навыков и умений, но когда услышал имя - они с Терри поссорились первый и последний раз в жизни. Терренс, конечно, святой, он просто святой (думал Феррел тогда), но всему же есть пределы. Как можно брать на работу того, кто виновен в похищении человека? Как можно брать на работу того, кто похитил тебя самого? 

\- Именно когда мы провели в пустыне пять дней, я в полной мере оценил его квалификацию и личные качества, - сказал Терренс. - Это человек, который нам подходит. Если не верите, спросите отца Айзека. Это Ник меня на него навёл. 

Исчерпывающей характеристикой Ника О'Хары было то, что этот парень ни разу за тридцать лет жизни не проработал больше полугода на одном месте, исключая тюрьму и Пустые земли. Феррел так и не мог понять, в какой момент уступил. 

*** 

Работа происходила примерно так. 

\- Ник! У меня компьютер глючит!  
\- Ну вот, начинается. Какого хрена ты программист, а чинить должен я?  
\- Так не софт же глючит, а железо. А я ничего в железе не понимаю. Ну Нииики…  
\- Ну лааадно… 

В самом деле, если бы Ахмед попросил починить системник любого другого, вряд ли кто-нибудь отказал бы. Глаза у лайрубца были просто загляденье, и зачем ему при таких колдовских очах острый математический ум - покрыто мраком смертной тайны. 

\- Вы не могли бы не потише? Хотя бы до конца периода. Нам с братом Бернардом не слышно, - отец Донован. 

\- Данные о натурализации Филиппа Льюиса, место рождения - Иллирика. Боже-Отче, сколько же он летел? Оцениваемая коммерческая польза… Господа футбольные фанаты, помочь не желаете?  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, перерыв будет…  
\- Все мы немного грешны, - отец Айзек. 

\- Ааа! Уберите от меня ребёнка! Я не люблю детей, у меня фобия, - О'Хара.  
\- Фобия у него, - ворчит под нос Феррел. - Потому что в морду нельзя двинуть, а иначе он проблемы не решает.  
\- Что, правда фобия? - Ахмед. - Бедный… 

И что он в нём нашёл? Нет, вот серьёзно? 

\- Йен, иди сюда, не приставай к дяде… - Терренс. - Вон иди с Джейсоном телевизор посмотри… 

\- Тихо, тихо… - отец Айзек с Адамом Эркхартом на руках. - Там было ещё двое джексонианцев… баю, баю, баю, бай! … но они мне не понравились… баю, баю, баю, бай… и даже при том, что я рисковал не уложиться в показатели…  
\- Боже-Отче, дайте, я его подержу, - Терренс. - В последний раз беру детей на работу, когда тут такой дурдом. 

\- Не было детей, не было и дурдома! - О'Хара.  
\- На сей раз согласен с уважаемым коллегой, - Бернард. - Так кому там помочь?  
\- Футбол кончился?  
\- Футбол мне надоел. 

\- Да уберите от меня этого!!! Щаз он пальцами в системник полезет! М-мать моя женщина, вот за это их и не люблю!  
\- О'Хара! - Феррел. - Не при ребёнке! 

\- Гоооол! 

Да, славное и безумное. Но было и другое. 

*** 

Терренс Си держит в руках конверт, Джозеф Феррел вытаскивает оттуда бумажки, но с закрытыми глазами. Символично, но тогда об этом не думалось. Игра в фанты, говорите? 

\- Лот номер четыре, - провозглашает Феррел, - Бернард, Колония Бета! 

Бернард Смит морщится. Он умён, очень умён, но ленится. И благодаря этому иногда предлагает простые до гениальности решения, ибо ленится не за счёт других. Но это ещё что - как-то под хорошее вино он объяснял Феррелу, что шпион комитета по цензуре - его призвание, потому что это единственная должность, на которой сотрудник приносит тем больше пользы обществу, чем меньше он работает! 

Дома Феррел, конечно, пересказал эту фишку Стью, думал, тот посмеётся. Нарвался, правда, на возмущённое "как ты можешь пить после работы с одним из этих упырей, после того, что они со мной сделали!" Ну его. 

\- На Афоне есть океаны, - говорит он, перекладывая трубку из одного кончика рта в другой. Впрочем, его функция - только вбросить идею. Путём проб и ошибок сотрудники иммиграционной службы выяснили, что главная проблема мозгового штурма - это то, что никто не хочет говорить первым.  
\- Океаны - это понятно, а дальше? - говорит Феррел. Все погружаются в молчание.  
\- А давайте так, - предлагает О'Хара. - На Афоне самые лучшие на свете мальчики! Но они не дают. Как по-вашему, здорово выйдет, а? 

Ника, как всегда, хочется прибить, и на этот раз не только Феррелу. Ахмед гневно смотрит на это чудовище, но из милосердия не упоминает, что кое-кто просто спрашивал не у тех. Нет, не спрашивайте, почему он не мог подойти и сказать это прямо. По крайней мере, у Феррела не спрашивайте. Он не рискнул бы в этом разбираться. 

\- А ведь в этом что-то есть, - благосклонно кивает отец Айзек. - Отдых от вседозволенности может быть благом, брат Си? Из нас всех только вы бывали на Бете.  
\- Отдых от вседозволенности? Не уверен. А вот другое… выборная демократия…  
\- Но ведь на Бете тоже демократия, так? - отец Донован тщательно изучил материалы. 

\- Демократия, - кивает Терренс. - Но Колония Бета - президентская республика. Во главе государства стоит президент.  
\- И?.. - спрашивает Феррел, уже узнающий эту опасную полуулыбку.  
\- И девять из десяти бетанцев скажут, что они за него не голосовали. Выборная демократия на местах! С существенной ролью местного самоуправления. 

\- А ничего, что мы этим бетанцам скажем, что наша демократия кагбэ круче ихней? - О'Хара. Хочется по привычке отмахнуться, но через пару секунд Феррел понимает: а он ведь прав, скотина.  
\- Нет, это не круче, это с опцией, - Ахмед.  
\- Нет, это круче. У них демократия - главная ценность, ну я так понял, они ей гордятся вроде как. А мы приходим такие - опа, наша демократия круче вашей!  
\- Это не круче, это с опцией. У нас как бы тоже демократия, но как бы с дополнением. 

\- Спокойно, - Феррел слышит свой голос, - демократию берём, и проработаем этот момент, спасибо. Ещё идеи?  
\- Упрощённая система получения родительских прав.  
\- Упрощённая?  
\- По сравнении с Бетой - да! 

Через полчаса с Колонией Бета покончено. 

\- Лот номер пять! Земля. Ахмед.  
\- Афон, - вдохновенно говорит Ахмед после полуминутного раздумья. - Здесь есть океаны… и они под нашим контролем! 

*** 

После мозгового штурма Феррел раздал задания по написанию сценариев для рекламных роликов. Метод был тот же - лотерея, сроку давался месяц. Однако никто даже не приступил к работе - к стыду Феррела, включая его самого. Отец Донован признался в полной литературной бездарности, у Ахмеда была сессия, отца Айзека положили в больницу с подозрением на панкреатит (хвала Богу-Отцу, обошлось), Бернард уверял, что забыл, хотя на самом деле с ним было всё ясно. 

Терренс всегда утверждал, что его основная работа - воспитатель детей Этана Эркхарта, и в этот месяц родительские обязанности выпили его силы без остатка. Сам Феррел упустил время из-за нескольких важных событий в верхах и пары семейных скандалов дома, в которых Майк, его старший, неожиданно оказался на стороны Стью. Но чёрт с ним, с Майком. 

В общем, сценарий ролика был готов только у О'Хары. И остальных роликов - тоже. Он виновато отводил глаза и говорил: "Ну, может, посмотрите ещё… Я тут… Чего-то меня прибило на это дело, сам не знаю, графоманом становлюсь, что ли…" Было видно, что человек, писавший тексты, смотрел телевизор куда чаще, чем читал, но если продраться через авторскую орфографию, это оказалось и к лучшему. После нескольких вечеров ожесточённой правки окончательные версии были готовы. Феррел очень надеялся, что КЦ не узнает, кто именно был автором роликов, предназначенных для трансляции на всю Галактику. 

Терренс Си всегда схватывал всё на лету, Феррел многое отдал бы за такую способность. Вот и тогда, бегло просмотрев сценарий, Терри ахнул: 

\- Это именно то, что надо… - и, забыв, что сам инициировал трудоустройство этого раздолбая: - Ник, тебя нам Небеса послали, не иначе.  
\- Да может быть, - усмехнувшись, сказал О'Хара. - Меня отовсюду послали… 

Через полгода Бернарда перевели, и было ясно, что ни один другой шпион не потерпит полноценного участия в деле асоциального элемента. У Ника нашёлся старый дружок, у дружка завелась автомастерская, Терренс Си сказал "конечно, ты справишься", Ахмед фыркнул - в своём университете он давно нашёл друга, но не презирать человека, который не заметил его авансы, не мог физически. 

Потом появился Бернард, объявил о своём переводе официально, и торжественно пообещал бросить курить с понедельника, тем более что набивать трубку ему всё равно лень. Так и попрощались. 

Наконец, отец Донован улетел на станцию Клайн с роликами, напутствиями и некоторой суммой в валюте, отец Айзек и Терренс приступили к написанию отчётности, а Джозеф Феррел вернулся к основной работе, которую так и не бросил, невзирая ни на какие проекты. 

*** 

Дальше было много разного - и хорошего, и плохого. Когда отец Донован (на которого больших надежд пока не возлагали - просто боялись отпускать отца Айзека, с учётом его состояния) вернулся с двумя дюжинами иммигрантов, основные министерства едва наскребли людей на участие в собеседованиях. Феррелу нагрузка на основной работе не позволяла участвовать во всём, Терренсу пришлось его заменить. 

Отец Айзек всё же полетел на следующий год - и надо же было случиться, что именно после его возвращения комиссия отклонила одну из кандидатур. На том собеседовании Терренс почему-то был особенно жесток. Как он угадал - непонятно, но в информации, которую кандидат сообщил о себе, наметились расхождения. 

Скандал был страшный. Никто толком не знал, что делать в таких случаях - корабль вот-вот уходил, капитан отказывался брать пассажира без денег, тем более такого пассажира, сам пассажир кричал, что его не имеют права заставлять лететь. Феррел тогда пошарил и нашёл в словаре слово "эстрадикция", кажется, как-то так. Стью сказал, что он идиот, и это совершенно не так произносится, Джозеф тоже ему много чего сказал… 

Короче говоря, на экстрадицию капитан согласился, но заплатить всё-таки пришлось. Совет Населения неожиданно для всех собрался в кратчайшие сроки и одобрил финансирование. Видимо, сказались показания полиграфа и стенограмма допроса… интервью, но иначе как допросом Феррел бы это не назвал, послушав запись. Вернее, слово подсказал ставший бессменным членом комиссии полковник Денверс, с которым Феррел по такому поводу уже приятельствовал. 

\- Нет, ну как он его! - говорил полковник. - Будто его допросы вести учили. Мне аж не по себе стало. Он один этого парня сделал, никто даже рта не успел раскрыть. Нет, ну как он догадался, о чём спрашивать? 

Только тогда у Феррела мелькнула шальная мысль… дорогой мой советник, милый мой заместитель, ты вообще-то кто? 

*** 

Раз собравшись, Совет Населения расходиться не планировал. Требовали принять новые правила проверки иммигрантов, и Терренс, вызванный в качестве свидетеля, настаивал больше всех: "Нам ещё повезло, что это был обыкновенный серийный убийца, бегущий от наказания, а не профессиональный шпион. Профессионала полиграф не остановит." Идею приняли, проект новой процедуры проверки предложили разработать службе иммиграции… разработать - легко сказать. 

Отец Айзек подал в отставку и удалился в свою обитель. Только огромными усилиями Си и Феррела удалось убедить его вернуться - если не на роль миссионера, то хотя бы в качестве консультанта. Как ни странно, самым полезным членом общества внезапно оказался Ник О'Хара, выдернутый Терренсом из мастерской. Один Бог знает почему, но сработало именно это грубоватое: "Ну хорош, отец, всякие психи лучше всего притворяются нормальными людьми, уж я-то знаю… в смысле, я сто раз по телевизору видел… да и как бы ты маньяков умел узнавать, их у нас нет!" 

Может быть, отцу Айзеку было важно видеть заблудшую душу, в которой он не ошибся, как знать? О'Хара, как ни странно, прижился на новом месте, может быть, иммиграционная служба наконец прервала для него череду неудач. Приехали Бернард и Ахмед, служба по иммиграции в последний раз собралась почти полностью в старом составе. Потом подтянулись Денверс, Тед Олбрайт, Этан Эркхарт, Стью - в общем, наиболее доверенные из сочувствующих. 

Как всегда, заговорили о работе. Договорились до страшного - это и есть тупик. Все возможности исчерпаны. Невозможно придумать надежную процедуру проверки, которая позволяла бы проверить три десятка человек за две недели. "А если иммигрантов будет больше? - сказал доктор Эркхарт. - Мне кажется, это только начало." 

\- Проблема неразрешима, - сказал отец Айзек, всё ещё предававшийся смертному греху уныния.  
\- Проблема неразрешима в нынешней постановке, - возразил Терренс Си, и Феррел вновь припомнил то упорство, с которым Терри сказал: "Нам надо готовиться к повторному старту". Боже-Отче, как давно это было! Тогда все они были намного моложе, нынешний школьник Йен - совсем малышом, Майк - послушным милым мальчиком, а сам Феррел был готов из кожи вон вывернуться за один нежный взгляд Терренса… 

\- А я знаю, - сказал полковник, - нам нужен корабль. Но нам его не дадут. Смотрите, мы привозим людей на своём корабле и увозим, когда нам вздумается. И не зависим от рейсов со станции Клайн. А то ведь маньяки, психи, это всё ерунда. Они ведь, простите, братья, и женщину могут сюда прислать! А это уже святотатство, сами понимаете.  
\- Как сказано в заповедях Отцов-Основателей, да не ступит нога женщины на землю сию, - добавил Ахмед.  
\- Угу. Только корабль стоит страшно дорого, это всё обсуждалось уже двадцать раз. Сама обшивка ещё ничего, но двигатели Неклина... и на месте хрен сделаешь, и стоят… у нас столько нет. 

\- Я правильно понимаю, - Терренс Си напал на след, - что самая дорогая часть корабля - скачковые двигатели? И если сделать, скажем, корабль, способный летать по обычному пространству…  
\- Можно. А зачем он нужен? - отмахнулся полковник. Но Феррел уже понял.  
\- Армии, может, и не нужен, а иммиграционной службе…  
\- Придерживать там людей, пока они не пройдут процедуру проверки.  
\- Точно.  
\- А можно не корабль, а станцию, - вмешался Ахмед. - Вывести на стационарную орбиту, расходы на содержание вообще будут минимальны! 

\- А для целей обороны - пусть на станцию навесят пушки, будет плавучая крепость! - воодушевился Ник. - Я про такое в комиксах читал! Что? Хочу и читаю комиксы, имею право! 

*** 

Им удалось выбить в Совете Населения станцию. Отцу Айзеку спасибо, присоветовал - начинать с корабля, чтобы дали хотя бы это. Фонды принадлежали министерству обороны, а полковник Денверс крайне удивился, когда понял, что по итогам авантюры ему светит должность главнокомандующего доселе отсутствующими военно-космическими силами Афона, но возражать не стал. 

А на столе в своём доме Феррел обнаружил записку: "Пап, ты козёл. Стью из-за тебя страдает. Я ухожу из дома навсегда. Обед в холодильнике. Пол на кухне помыл. Майк. P.S. Не расходились из-за детей? Могли не напрягаться. Я тебя ненавижу." 

Он проговорил часа два с младшим, удивился немеряно, что пацан уже в пятом классе, ушёл к себе, хряпнул грамм пятьдесят на сон грядущий и рухнул спать. Наутро в контору он ехал со смутным ощущением, что в списке Майка большая часть - правда, если не всё. Конечно, он надеялся, что парень ушёл не навсегда. Всё остальное… да чёрт его подери, это всё остальное! А у кого при такой работе действительно хватало сил быть любящим отцом и партнёром? У Терренса, что ли? Так он у своего доктора на содержании! 

Брр. Кто эти люди в конторе? Феррел совсем не узнавал этих лиц. Новенькие, ага. Те самые, набором которых занимался Терренс, потому что сам он в это время… ну да, ну да. Он совсем не узнавал этих лиц - это уже не те ребята, с которыми он готовил проекты, это совершенно другие. 

Феррел прошёл в свой кабинет - теперь у него был кабинет, честь по чести, с дубовой дверью, отгораживающей высокое начальство от всего остального мира… отгораживающей. Он перевёз в этот офис тот самый стол, на котором когда-то неплохо развлёкся с Ахмедом, но улыбка превратилась в гримасу, когда он вспомнил слова записки. "Стью из-за тебя страдает." 

Очень странно, не так ли, всю жизнь жить с одним человеком и всю жизнь его ненавидеть. Настолько странно, что нельзя не задуматься, а в чём же всё-таки себе лгал всё это время? 

Стью Феррела бесил. Его Шекспир, его комплекс неудачника, его привычка неделями ходить по дому в той же рубашке, пока не придёт время ехать на службу. Когда два варианта одинаково плохи, надо или создать третий - но чтобы это суметь, надо быть Терренсом Си… Или сделать выбор между двумя равно паршивыми вариантами, исходя из того, какая гадость тебе менее противна, и достойно принимать последствия своего выбора, как сам Джозеф. 

Чёртов нытик Стью. Или - человек, не сумевший забыть свою мечту. Забыть, что она была. Забыть, что у человека должна быть мечта.  
Феррел хмыкнул, достал нож для резки бумаг и минуты две процарапывал на столе зарубку - "на этом столе я трахнул одного подчинённого". Если зарубок будет больше, станет ли он счастливее? 

Нет, вряд ли. Потому что этот путь никуда не ведёт. Стью отрицает последствия собственного выбора, а сам Джозеф? Разве не он когда-то выбрал Стью? Да, лузер, да, ботаник, да, несколько очень уязвимых болевых точек, при нажатии на которых гарантированно получаем скандал. Если это отбросить, что в остатке? 

Больше всего, как осознал Феррел, ему не хватало в партнёре воли. Не силы, а именно воли, умения ставить цели, а не вкалывать ради их достижения… То, что всё плохо, а что делать - непонятно. Ничего нельзя сделать. От этого кто угодно свихнётся. 

А вот у Терренса было умение ставить цели, и понимание, зачем это нужно. Но внезапно у этого таланта оказалась и другая сторона. "Он ведь движет миром, - подумал Феррел. - И не замечает, что чувствуют камни, когда их сдвигают. Если, конечно, ему потом не работать с этими камнями…" 

Стью… А что, собственно, Стью? Они оставались рядом только из-за детей, так они говорили себе и друг другу всё это время. Но разве они не делили на двоих все радости и горести? Да, было, страшно цапались, но ведь бывало и по-другому. Минуты взаимопомощи, понимания, гармонии… Даже странно, что все эти годы между ними ничего не было. Пара раз в год по пьяни или по какой-то странной инерции - вообще не считается. Невозможно жить с человеком в одном доме и вообще… 

Или считается? 

Теперь снова Терренс Си. Феррел положил ноги на стол в собственном кабинете и уставился в потолок. 

"Я добился всего, но счастья это не принесло. Почему?" 

"Может быть, это просто была не моя мечта. Точно. Это была мечта Терренса Си, его Великий План. Я в это втянулся, потому что хотел с ним переспать. Я хотел переспать с симпатичным блондином. Это что, уголовно наказуемо? С каких это пор? Мда. А потом я просто втянулся." 

Феррел снял ноги со стола, оперся локтями и подпёр руками голову. Скоро всё стало абсолютно ясно. "Неужели я потратил столько лет на выполнение чужой мечты? Как, каким гипнозом я умудрился этого не заметить? Да мне всего этого вообще не надо…" 

Он и иммиграционной службой-то начал заведовать, потому что это была непыльная работёнка за хорошие соцкредиты. И тыщу лет бы ему не надо… "Ладно, что сделано, то сделано." 

"Сколько лет я убил на чужую мечту?" Получалось нечто невообразимое. "А как Стью вообще это всё терпел?" 

"Так же, - думал Феррел, - как я терпел его Шекспира, и его разговоры о работе-которую-он-терпеть-не-может, и его рубашки, и его манеру бросать грязные носки мимо корзины… творческий человек, чтоб его…" 

И всё же большую часть жизни он прожил с этим человеком. Хорошо ли, плохо ли… А теперь вот Майк говорит, что Стью несчастен, он, Джозеф, козёл, и уходит из дома… 

\- Шеф, - Терренс появился на пороге. Как всегда, безупречен. Семейный партнёр Доктора Совершенство. Да и сам Совершенство. - Подпишешь?  
\- Давай, - Феррел подмахнул не глядя, думая о своём. Кто-то ему говорил, что у людей для совместной жизни должно быть либо общее прошлое, либо общее будущее. Либо воспоминания, либо планы. Тогда понятно, чего его лишило благополучное завершение Великого Плана - общего будущего с Терренсом Си… 

А возможность выбора, кстати, - только иллюзия. Терренс ему вроде бы ничего и не предлагает. И отбить его у Доктора Совершенство тоже не судьба. В смысле, уже не судьба. "Так я, оказывается, не просто трахнуть его хотел." 

Терренс сел на стул для посетителей, хотя его не приглашали, и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Я подаю в отставку.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что жизнь - дерьмо. 

\- Мне будет очень тебя не хватать, Джозеф, - тихо сказал Терренс. - Может быть, ты всё-таки останешься?  
И Феррел испытал садистское удовольствие, когда помотал головой и принялся писать заявление. 

"Что ему нужно, человек, который будет бегать и лоббировать его великие проекты? Ну уж нет, нафиг. Теперь сам себе таскай каштаны из огня, и посмотрим, как ты справишься. Мальчик, ты выпил меня до дна, сам не замечая. А я тебе позволил. Но с сегодняшнего дня - всё." 

Когда он закончил, Терренс Си сидел в кресле с остекленевшим видом. Феррел рассеянно подумал, что закушенная губа совершенно не идёт такому взрослому человеку, без пяти минут шефу службы иммиграции.  
\- Джозеф, послушай. Мы много лет проработали вместе, были вместе с самого начала. У меня на Афоне нет никого ближе тебя, кроме Этана и детей. Ты уходишь, но не пропадай совсем, хорошо? 

Он обещал не пропадать. С лёгким сердцем, как обычно дают обещания, которые избавляют от долгих объяснений - а совсем не те, которые действительно собираются выполнить. 

Домой Феррел отправился пешком. Он не знал, как будет жить после отставки с поста главы иммиграционной службы, которая из мелкой халтурки превратилась в серьёзную, влиятельную организацию - ха, как раз в то время, когда он её возглавлял! Можно поставить себе в заслугу! Хорошая работа, без дураков. В небе, определённо, светило солнце, мальчишки на улице играли в догонялки, асфальт был расчерчен мелками, прохожие улыбались… 

С основной работы он увольняться не стал, взял отпуск. За последние годы этого отпуска уже с полгода набежало. А чего ещё надо для счастья? 

На следующий день он взял Стена с собой на бейсбол. 

А ещё через два дня Ник О'Хара с идиотским гоготом притащил за ухо Майка, явившегося устраиваться подсобным рабочим к нему в мастерскую. За это Феррел простил О'Харе всё, а Майкл простил отца, по бартеру. 

Через три дня Феррел обрёл достаточно душевного равновесия, чтобы поправить галстук на Стью, когда он собирался на приём своих экзаменов. Ахмед позвонил из университета и сообщил, что Стюарт был сегодня настолько рассеян, что завалил даже не весь курс, как это за ним водилось. Ну и просто неплохо поболтали… оказалось, Ахмед уже преподаёт. Он как-то тихо ушёл из конторы, Феррел даже не понял, куда. 

\- А помнишь, - сказал он, - тогда, на столе…  
\- А чего на столе?  
\- А, ладно, забудь. Ты пить не умеешь, вот что. 

На одиннадцатый день отпуска Стью подошёл к валяющемуся в гамаке Феррелу и заглянул в глаза - прямо как Терри в последний день, Джозефа аж передернуло от воспоминания. Вопрос поразил его до глубины души:  
\- Теперь, когда ты не так занят на работе, как последние восемь лет, ты мне можешь сказать, что со мной не так? 

Осторожно, задумываясь и замолкая на каждой второй фразе, Джозеф начал отвечать, внезапно понимая, что все эти годы не прошли даром. Каждый раз, когда он восхищался Терри - он узнавал что-то новое о себе, о том, чего хочет в отношениях. Может быть, с учётом новой информации и чётко поставленной задачи, договориться со Стью будет не сложнее, чем продвинуть Великий План?


End file.
